Deseo de amor
by Kachorro
Summary: Un deseo descuidado puede traer felicidad y también caos, pero... ¿Que pasaría cuando dicho deseo lo pide cierto roedor amarillo con tal de conseguir sus mas grandes sueños? Clasificacion T momentánea, Harem y Ecchi confirmados.


Hola a todos se que estaban esperando el Remake y aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten jejeje sinceramente aun me falta mucho por aprender de la región de Alola pero nada que no solucionen 2 semanas de vacaciones y actualizaciones ocasionales en fin hare mi mejor esfuerzo por al menos traerles un capitulo de este fic cada 2 semanas.

La trama es nueva y espero que sea el Boom que necesitaba para ser aun más llamativa, bueno los dejo con el capitulo no sin antes hacer las menciones honorificas de quienes me dieron consejos buenos y también que puedo decir son fans Fosiles, pues han estado conmigo todo este tiempo esperando cosas de mi.

Kamen Rider Predator

BloodEdge

El Solitario

JBadilloDavila

Conuk

the willyrex

Enightmare

Arcanine

The Black Knight Zero

HeartLess-XY

TEIET

Zafir09

Si has estado conmigo desde el principio y no te mencione, perdón, pero te mando un fuerte abrazo y les agradezco por acompañarme hasta estas fechas, bien ya no perdamos más tiempo y demos inicio a esto.

Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, mi único propósito con esta historia, personajes y situaciones es el de entretenerlos.

\- Bla bla bla –Humanos -¨Bla bla bla¨ - Humanos pensando

\- _Narrador hablando –_

_\- _**Pokémon hablando **–

Prologo…

Año tras año las cosas han estado cambiando, el clima, las regiones, los Pokémon y las amistades por sobre todo. A lo largo de su jornada buscando el título de Maestro Pokémon nuestro querido amigo Ash Ketchum conocido a personas muy buenas y a otras… no tan buenas que digamos. Sin embargo una nueva aventura está por comenzar una que le hará cuestionarse sus verdaderos ideales pero por sobre todo si en verdad desea ser un Maestro Pokémon o quizás algo más.

_Es un nuevo día en el mundo Pokémon, como es bien sabido a cada esquina nos espera una nueva y gran aventura, pero para nuestro amigo Ash Ketchum comenzara una de la que ni yo, el mismo narrador puede estar seguro si sobrevivirá, solo puedo decirles que uno no siempre puede ser un niño, en algún momento tenemos que crecer y darnos cuenta de lo que nos rodea y en esta ocasión Ash está por ver el mundo de una nueva manera._

Se podía ver como Ash y su fiel amigo Pikachu traían visitas con ellos desde la región de Alola, esta persona no es otra que su buena amiga Mallow quien venía acompañada por su querida amiga Steenee.

\- No puedo creer que por fin este aquí, jamás me imagine estar pisando tu pueblo natal Ash –Comento una sonriente joven de piel bronceada y largos cabellos verdes atados en dos coletas largas que llegan por debajo de su espalda baja, en su cabeza hay una diadema con una gran flor rosada. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta rosada de delgados tirantes y un mono gris corto que llega por encima de su muslo, en lo que a calzado se refiere lleva unas zapatillas verdes –Este lugar es tan bonito ¿No lo crees Steenee? –Preguntó la chica a una curiosa criatura que tenía una curiosa apariencia similar a la de una niña pequeña donde dos enormes hojas funcionaban como coletas-.

\- ¡Steenee! –Exclamó de forma optimista mientras que Ash sonreía, siempre era bueno regresar a casa-.

\- Puede que pueblo Paleta no sea tan grande como la isla Melemele, pero te aseguro que podrás descansar, relajarte y con posibilidades de conseguir incluso nuevos Pokémon - Dijo el joven de piel morena con las Z en las mejillas mientras caminaban por el lugar donde algunas personas saludaban a Ash al verlo de regreso-.

\- Sabes me hubiera gustado que los chicos nos acompañaran, Kiawe seguro te pediría un combate con alguno de tus Pokémon tipo fuego y Lily es seguro que se vería muy emocionada con la gran variedad de Pokémon que tienes, aunque conociéndola es seguro que terminaría helada ante la presencia de todos tus Pokémon –Dijo la de piel bronceada recordando a su amiga de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa los cuales se habían sorprendido cuando esta les dijo que viajaría junto a Ash para conocer pueblo Paleta-.

\- Lo sé, a mí también me hubiera gustado que hubieran venido, pero Kiawe tenía obligaciones en la granja de su familia, Sophocles quería practicar con nuevos movimientos con Togedemaru, Lana tenía que cuidar de sus hermanas y bueno, Lily… si la invite pero, creo que no se siente preparada para salir de su hogar –Dijo Ash recordando como la rubia se había emocionado pero esta termino asustándose un poco al saber que iba a salir de la Isla e irían a otra región- Incluso Rotom-Dex se quedo en casa con el profesor Kukui, el profesor dijo que necesitaba hacerle unos ajustes a Rotom-Dex, pero que podía usar una Pokedex provisional mientras el estaba listo para cuando regresara- Dijo el chico mirando a su amiga-.

\- Quizás en otro momento y con una buena oportunidad todos podamos venir a Kanto, aunque siendo sincera se siente extraño no tener a Rotom-Dex revoloteando por nuestro alrededor –Dijo Mallow con una sonrisa haciendo sentir un poco mejor a Ash-.

\- Si, tienes razón pero uno se acostumbra –Respondio Ash para después soneir -Mira Pikachu ahí esta nuestra casa –Señalo el moreno su casa con un pequeño jardín que parecía estar cada vez más grande gracias a su madre-.

\- ¡Pika Pi! –Exclamo con emoción Pikachu al estar de regreso tras un largo viaje-.

\- Vaya, es muy bonita tu casa –Comentó la jovencita mientras seguían su camino mirando cómo se acercaban mas y mas-.

\- Ya verás que la pasaremos genial, te llevare al laboratorio del Profesor Oak con quien recibí a Pikachu, así podrás conocer a algunos de mis Pokemon, también podríamos ir al lago, solía ir mucho con mi viejo amigo Gary –Comentó Ash mirando a la peliverde-.

\- Todo eso suena muy bien Ash, pero dime ¿Hay tiendas por aquí? –Preguntó Mallow mirando a Ash el cual se puso tieso, el… no era que le molestara acompañar a sus amigas de compras, pero… últimamente iban tan seguido que, interrumpían sus entrenamientos y no le quedaba tiempo para él-.

\- S… Si, si hay tiendas, pero, están en Ciudad Verde, tendríamos que pasar la ruta anterior para llegar a ella–Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

\- Pero, ¿No hay… centros comerciales o Algo parecido? –Preguntó la joven mirando a Ash-.

\- Hay un centro comercial en ciudad Azulona, pero tardaríamos días en llegar –Comentó el muchacho mirando a la de cabellos verdes-.

\- ¿Enserio? Tenemos que ir, me gustaría llevarle algunos recuerdos a las chicos, además que seguro Lily y Lana se mueren de la envidia –Comentaba la chica cuando por fin habían llegado a la casa del Ketchum-.

\- Si bueno, bienvenida a mi hogar, espero que estés lista para el mejor reto cocina de tu vida –La joven ladeo la cabeza para continuar cuando la puerta fue abierta la puerta de la casa donde fueron recibidos por Mr. Mime el cual abrazaba al Ketchum el cual estaba muy feliz de verlo- Jajaja yo también me alegro de verte Mr. Mime- Dijo el joven mirando al Pokémon de su madre- ¿Oye Mr. Mime donde esta Mamá? Creí que estaría aquí ya que le avise que vendría- Dijo Ash mirando a la criatura que le tomo de la mano para llevarle hasta la cocina donde un delicioso aroma llego a la nariz de todos-.

\- ¡Pi Pi Pika! –Exclamó de felicidad Pikachu bajando del hombre de su amigo haciendo que la mujer lentamente se girara y sonriera mirando al roedor el cual salto a sus brazos-.

\- Pikachu, ya llegaron –Exclamó muy feliz la mujer- Mírate, estas muy delgado, ¿Acaso no estás comiendo bien? –Preguntó la mujer mirándose como Pikachu se rascaba la nuca -.

\- Chaaaa –Respondió el roedor con pena-.

\- Ash, tienes que alimentar mejor a Pikachu, el pobre no podrá dar su máximo potencial, solo míralo, está en los huesos –Explicó Delia mirando al chico que sonreía algo nervioso- Oh vaya trajiste a una de tus amigas, mucho gusto de nuevo, mi nombre es Delia Ketchum espero que mi pequeñito no te este dando problemas- Dijo la mujer donde Ash se avergonzaba-.

\- Mamá –Exclamó colorado Ash por las palabras de su madre-.

\- Descuide señora Ketchum, Ash es un buen amigo y el viaje fue muy divertido en su compañía –Explicó la joven donde la mujer sonreía- Por cierto, mi nombre es Mallow en caso de que lo haya olvidado y ella es Steenee, mi mejor amiga- Presentó Mallow a su amiga mientras la mujer sonreía-.

\- Steenee –Exclamó la pequeña con emoción-.

\- Un placer, los amigos de Ash siempre serán bienvenidos en mi casa –Mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa-.

\- Por cierto puedo ver que está cocinando, huele exquisito -Comentó la de cabellos verdes-

\- Para mantener feliz a mi hijito siempre procuro prepararle lo mejor cada vez que viene de visita –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no pasan al comedor? Les serviré enseguida- Mencionó la mujer mirándose como los chicos acomodaban sus cosas del viaje en la sala y después de asearse un poco pasaban a la sala donde Delia ya les esperaba con maravillas en la mesa-.

\- No puedo creerlo ¿Toda esta comida solo para 3 personas? –Preguntó Mallow mirando a la mujer –Sophocles estaría encantado de haber venido y ver toda esta comida- Dijo la de cabellos verdes-.

\- ¿Enserio te parece mucha? Porque… esto es poco en comparación a cuando Ash me trae más gente a casas –Dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a la chica mientras el mencionado ya estaba masticando junto a Pikachu un buen trozo de carne-.

\- ¡DELICIOSO!/¡PIKACHU! –Exclamaron entrenador y pokémon haciendo reír a las damas-.

\- Adelante linda, por que Ash va a terminar arrasando con todo si no te apresuras –Sugirió Delia tomando asiento para ver como Mallow tomaba un plato para servir lo que parecía ser un estofado, su aroma era simplemente embriagante pero al llevarlo a sus labios sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-.

Fantasía…

Había una enorme cascada de consomé por el cual flotaban trozos de papas y zanahorias, estos caían libremente a una laguna de la cual emergía lentamente Mallow desde lo más hondo sin prenda alguna, el brillo del caldo expuesto al sol sobre su cuerpo evitaba que sus partes íntimas quedaran expuestas. Entonces una curiosa cantidad de arroz se formó bajo sus pies mirándose como aparecía una especie de cama en la cual terminaba descansado cómodamente mientras el lago se convertía en río y le permitía navegar mientras desaparecía por la puesta del sol.

Fin de la fantasía…

\- Mallow… Mallow ¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó Ash mirando a su amiga que sacudió su cabeza-.

\- Siento como si un Tauros me hubiera pasado por encima –Dijo la chica mientras que volvió a mirar la comida, ella sabía lo poderosa que podía ser la comida, tomo la cuchara temerosa para tomar un bocado mas, pero esta vez todo se sintió más relajante-.

\- ¿Tu cocinas verdad querida? –Preguntó la mujer de cabellos castaños mirando a la chica la cual tenía una expresión de gran placer en el rostro, jamás había comido algo tan delicioso como lo que tenía en su plato-.

\- Así es Mamá, Mallow es una de las mejores cocineras de la Isla Melemele y de la región de Alola –Mencionó Ash con una sonrisa mientras que Delia miraba a la chica-.

\- Espero que cuando se casen cuides muy bien de mi Ash –Exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa haciendo que Ash se tragara un trozo de carne, Mallow escupiera algo del caldo y Pikachu comenzara a ahogarse y se golpeara el pecho buscando obtener aire-.

\- Ash… Ash y yo solo somos amigos señora Ketchum –Mencionó la jovencita de cabellos verdes mirando a la mujer-.

\- Bueno querida, cuando un hombre se expresa así de bien por la comida que le preparan es porque hay sentimientos de por medio –Comentó Delia poniendo rojos a ambos jovencitos-.

Tras aquel incomodo incidente se miraba como las cosas se habían calmado, oh bueno eso se creía porque un pokémon era cruelmente torturado, las manos de Delia le tenían algo estresado, pero eso se termino.

\- Litti espero que no le digas a nadie pero tú siempre serás mi favorito –Mencionó la mujer acariciando al pokémon gato que termino rindiéndose ante las caricias de la mujer que lo dejaron relajado-.

Ahora mismo el grupo se encontraba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak quien examinaba fascinado las especies de las regiones de Alola, sin duda eran algo sorprendente, lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue como Pikachu se había retirado, quería ir a ver a sus amigos pero algo le llamo la atención, cuando se acerco pudo verlo claramente.

\- **Oye… ¿Que tienes?** –Preguntó Pikachu mirando a la criatura que se levantaba lentamente completamente adolorido-.

\- **Me duele la cabeza** –Comentó aquella figurita que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza esperando poder arreglar el malestar-.

\- **Espera… tu, tu eres un Jiraichi** –Exclamó Pikachu corriendo para ayudarle, se miraba que estaba en muy mal estado, tenía raspones y algo de quemaduras en su cuerpo, al parecer todo producto de una batalla-.

\- **Por favor, ayúdame… no dejes que… no dejes que, el entrenador del Gengar me encuentre **–Pidió Jirachi terminando completamente inconsciente-.

-** ¡Espera! ¡Espera resiste! **–Pedía Pikachu mientras que se miraba inconsciente al Pokemon legendario en sus patas- **¿Quién es el entrenador del Gengar? **–Se preguntó el pokémon eléctrico-.

_Una enorme sorpresa sin duda, quien podría ser este entrenador del Gengar y que es lo que querrá con Jirachi, eso solo podremos averiguarlo en el próximo capítulo de POKÉMON: UN DESEO DE AMOR_

\- Maldición, no importa, lo atraparemos muy pronto, la cacería y el rastreo hacen más interesante su búsqueda –Comentó un joven al que no se le miraba el rostro pero se miraba una sombra a sus pies la cual tenía una sonrisa burlona-.

_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…_

Bueno chicos es corto pero una probadita de lo que tendrán más adelante, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me gusto mucho regresar a las viejas costumbres, pero recuerden no porque esté concentrado en el Naruto verde, me olvidare del resto, en fin espero sus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
